


О защитной реакции и капкейках

by helgatrush



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Когда он позвонил Майку и сказал что-то, вроде "У меня ремонт, я поживу у тебя, так что гони в шею всех твоих подружек и, ради Бога, убери эти коробки из-под пиццы", это было, пожалуй, самое безумное решение за последние пару лет. И, наверное, даже признание.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 5





	О защитной реакции и капкейках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkyPerv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/gifts).



\- Почему у меня? - спрашивает Майк, когда Харви садится на узкий диван и складывает ноги на невысокий журнальный стол. - Почему не в гостинице? Почему не попросить Донну снять тебе квартиру на неделю? Почему, в конце концов, не поехать к одной из тех длинноногих, из-за которых Донна постоянно тебя подкалывает?  
Харви пожимает плечами и кивает на застиранный фартук на стене:  
\- Думаешь, они умеют готовить?  
\- Думаешь, я умею? - огрызается Майк, но фартук с крючка снимает и просовывает голову в петлю.  
Харви развязывает галстук и думает, что ремонт в квартире - это не так уж и плохо.

Когда он позвонил Майку и сказал что-то, вроде "У меня ремонт, я поживу у тебя, так что гони в шею всех твоих подружек и, ради Бога, убери эти коробки из-под пиццы", это было, пожалуй, самое безумное решение за последние пару лет. И, наверное, даже признание.  
\- Я, чёрт возьми, хочу посмотреть, как ты живёшь, - сказал он своему отражению в зеркале, и, закинув на плечо кофр с полудюжиной костюмов, оставил квартиру на растерзание рабочим.

Квартира Майка - меньше его собственной гостиной, и Харви не может решить, какое из определений подходит этому месту больше: дыра или гнездо? Наверное, всё-таки, гнездо: уютное, рассчитанное до миллиметра пространство, и Харви не может отделаться от мысли о том, как Майк, не глядя, собирается по утрам, ещё не проснувшись до конца.  
Он открывает ноутбук, бесцеремонно отодвигая стопку папок и пустых пачек из-под чипсов на угол стола, и, спрятавшись за плоским монитором, смотрит, как Майк колдует у плиты. Все его движения следуют какому-то внутреннему ритму, и Харви, кажется, даже слышит этот бит в треске яичных скорлупок, в шорохе разрываемых пакетиков со специями, хлопках дверец шкафов и размеренном клацанье ложки о стенки миски, когда Майк размешивает в ней что-то.  
\- Кофе? - спрашивает он, оглянувшись: полоска сахарной пудры на щеке, наверное, сладкая, руки - по локоть в муке, и Харви на миг замирает, перед тем как ответить:  
\- Пожалуй.

Майк отворачивается, усмехаясь и почти физически ощущая, как взгляд Харви скользит по его спине от встрёпанных волос на затылке, до заплатки на заднем кармане джинсов. Это всё настолько абсурдно: Харви Спектор в своём дорогом костюме на его неубранной кухне, сам Майк, готовящий капкейки по рецепту своей бабушки, выуженном из воспоминаний двадцатилетней давности, и синхронный гул кофеварки и ноутбука, - что Майку кажется, повернись он сейчас и скажи "Как насчёт съесть весь десерт с моего живота?", это идеально впишется в ситуацию.  
Вместо этого он только выкладывает тесто в формочки и заталкивает их в духовку.

Когда он позвонил Майку в половине второго ночи и сказал что-то, вроде "Я решил сделать ремонт, чтобы никто не догадался, зачем именно я собираюсь приехать к тебе на пару дней", Майк едва не рассмеялся в трубку. Харви - один из тех напыщенных засранцев, которые делают вид, что слово "эмоция" не записано в их словаре.  
\- Чаще всего, это является следствием травмы детства или защитной реакцией ранимых людей, - процитировал он одну из книг по психологии, которую читал классе в пятом, и пошёл выбрасывать мусор, потому что слышать комментарии Харви по поводу бардака ему не хотелось. Даже если они были бы просто защитной реакцией.

Майк разливает кофе по кружкам, и Харви кажется, что он попал в какую-то подростковую комедию, потому что Майк, будто нарочно, прикусывает нижнюю губу, балансируя кружками, наполненными кофе до краёв, и Харви не может заставить себя не пялиться на его рот в открытую.  
Он встаёт с дивана, отбирая у Майка свою порцию, и коричневый, пахнущий корицей язык кофе выплескивается ему на брюки, заставляя Майка прошипеть:  
\- Чёрт!  
Он ставит кружки на стол, не глядя берёт с кухонного стола пачку салфеток и собирает коричневые капли с колен Харви, заставляя того замереть.  
\- Я просто куплю новый, - кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло, говорит Харви и делает шаг назад, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить остатки самообладания, но Майк удерживает его за штанину с упорством воспитателя детского сада. Он смотрит на Харви снизу вверх, и тот, глянув на потолок, будто извиняясь перед неведомыми высшими силами, протягивает руку к лицу Майка.  
Сахарная пудра на его щеке щекочет пальцы, и Майк вздрагивает, когда Харви облизывает белый порошок с кончиков своих пальцев.  
\- Хуёвая у тебя защитная реакция, - говорит он севшим голосом, но спросить, что именно он имеет в виду, Харви не успевает: Майк выпрямляется и тянется губами к его губам.

У их поцелуя - вкус сахарной пудры и немного - ментоловой зубной пасты Харви, и Майку уже даже плевать, что пятна муки и сиропа с его фартука отпечатываются на костюме Харви, потому что это значит, что они стоят слишком близко. Харви целует его в ответ так, будто ждал этого момента всю жизнь, и это похоже на ураган или цунами, и Майк на миг задумывается, целует ли Харви своих длинноногих брюнеток на одну ночь так же? Ему кажется, он тонет в этом поцелуе, и вся его реальность распадается на какие-то фрагменты, которые Майк не может запомнить, не смотря на свою уникальную память: рука Харви на его затылке, его короткий стон в полуоткрытый мокрый рот Майка, пуговицы его жилета, вдавливающиеся в ткань фартука, ткань его брюк под ладонью Майка и растерянный, потемневший взгляд, шарящий по лицу Майка, когда тот отстраняется на мгновенье.  
Майк делает шаг назад, натыкаясь на шаткий кухонный стол, и сжимается, ожидая вопроса, вроде "Какого чёрта?" или, ещё хуже, ехидного "Сексуальные домогательства на работе - уголовно наказуемое дело", но Харви только качает головой, собирая липкие капли сиропа с ткани своего костюма и трогает пальцы кончиком языка, заставляя Майка нервно сглотнуть. Между ними - около метра, но Майк кожей чувствует напряжение, исходящее от Харви, и от этого ощущения, и от того, как меняется выражение лица Харви, ему хочется кричать.  
Он не знает, что написано в его собственном взгляде, ( в конце концов, это Харви умеет читать людей, как заголовки газетных статей), но, кажется, это "Возьми меня прямо здесь", потому что Харви в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и, тронув Майка за колено, втискивается между его бёдер своими, опрокидывая Майка на стол.  
У Харви стоит - Майк ощущает это сквозь одежду, и от непрошенного чувства гордости за то, что ему удалось довести Харви до такого состояния всего за пару минут, ему хочется смеяться, но делать это, когда Харви жарко дышит в шею и трётся собой о его расставленные бёдра, сложновато, и Майк только тихо стонет, когда Харви прикусывает мочку его уха, втягивая её в липкий от сиропа и сахарной пудры рот.

У Харви не хватает терпения даже на то, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снять с Майка этот аляповатый фартук, и он просто продолжает двигаться, тереться о ширинку Майка своей. Даже если ему не удастся сдержаться до момента, когда он найдёт в себе силы отстраниться от Майка и перестать целовать его пунцовые от возбуждения и смущения щёки, это не проблема. Костюм всё равно выбрасывать.  
Майк ёрзает под ним, неловко пытается расстегнуть жилет и рубашку Харви, но получается это плохо. Стол ходит ходуном под его спиной, и, услышав тихий, едва заметный треск, Харви останавливается, заставляя Майка недовольно выдохнуть.  
\- Стол, - говорит он и успевает подхватить Майка за талию до того, как ножка стола подламывается, не выдержав тяжести их тел.  
Майк нервно хихикает, оглядывая рассыпавшиеся по полу зубочистки, и переводит взгляд на Харви.  
\- Я куплю тебе новый, - говорит тот, пытаясь понять, сознательно ли Майк теребит пуговицу на его брюках, или ему просто некуда деть руки от неловкости. - Гораздо крепче.  
\- Отличный способ обновить мебель в квартире, - говорит Майк, скользя ладонью между ног Харви и заставляя того тихо застонать, сцепив зубы. - Кстати, - говорит Майк, усмехаясь, и кивает на забытый на диване галстук Харви. - Этот диван мне тоже никогда не нравился.


End file.
